The popularity of racquet sports has increased in recent years, and this is particularly true of the game of racquetball, which is played indoors with a soft ball and a short racquet. The game is played within the confines of an enclosed rectangular room wherein the walls, ceiling and floor are utilized for the bounce of the ball. Two, three or four players may play at the same time.
Due to the confines of the playing area and the nature of the sport, the players are frequently in close proximity to each other. Regardless of the caution exercised by the players, a very serious injury can occur if a player is accidentially struck with a racquet. The frames of the racquets are made from stiff or relatively rigid materials such as wood, plastic or metal having angular edges, and the racquets are typically swung at high speed. Serious head and bone injuries and lacerations have been reported.
In addition to the above safety problem, the walls of racquetball courts frequently become damaged or chipped due to players who accidently strike the walls with a racquet when attempting to hit the ball. The court balls are usually specially constructed and are difficult or expensive to repair.
Some racquets are provided with a thin strip of somewhat resilient material at the top of the head, but such material is employed primarily to increase end weight and to prevent damage to the frame.